Every Pack Needs an Alpha
by HarleyD
Summary: Kiba finally realizes that he is tearing his pack apart by not acting like a proper alpha.  Things go kind of sideways though when he finally does.  Eventual M/M, talk of past abuse, Tsume abuse. No Cheza, No Blue, so a bit AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **A Pack Needs an Alpha

**Pairing: **Kiba / Tsume eventually, Alpha/beta relationship for now

**Warnings: **Tsume abuse, mentions of past abuse, eventual m/m

**Summary: **Kiba finally realizes that he is tearing his pack apart by not acting like a proper alpha. Things go kind of sideways though when he finally does.

**Author's Note: **Story is WIP, so next update will be at least a few days. The pack structure always was more interesting to me in the show than anything else, so it is a little AU by who is not in the story. And in this world Kiba cares more about his pack than Cheza.

"I'm going hunting."

Kiba glanced over at Tsume and frowned, looking past him to the storm. "It's bad out, take somebody with you."

He barely noticed as a small growl escaped from Tsume, "I'll be fine by myself."

He finally took the effort to lift his head up and eye the other, "It's stupid and dangerous to go out by yourself, if something happens nobody will be with you. Take someone."

Tsume turned on him, teeth bared and growling, "Are you going to make me?"

Kiba felt that familiar need to put the other down and be the alpha of the group and for a moment he faced off with him, teeth bared for a fight, but he turned abruptly, not willing to tear their pack apart, "Do whatever you want."

He didn't see the startled look on Tsume's face, or the frown. Tsume whirled towards the exit, calling for Toboe to go with him over his shoulder.

Hige watched them go and strolled over to where Kiba sat and leaned casually against the wall. "You should have fought him."

Kiba glanced at him and away, "Why is that?"

"Because you're our Alpha and he was questioning you."

"I told you that isn't this kind of pack."

Hige shook his head, "Every pack has an alpha."

"Well then let him be it, he's the one that bares his teeth and gets ready to attack anytime someone disagrees with him."

Hige laughed a little as he slumped down, doing his best to act casual. "Funny thing about that, every time he bares his teeth at you he tucks his tail."

Kiba hadn't really been paying attention but he swung around, knowing the surprise showed on his face, "What?"

"Every time you face off with him he tucks his tail." Hige pushed off the wall, "Listen, I can't really explain this to you because as long as you keep not paying attention to him you'll never get it. Toboe and I know you're our Alpha, we don't need anything else. Tsume is… different."

He had Kiba's full attention, "You're saying he wants to be Alpha."

Hige looked like he wasn't quite sure what he wanted to say, "Just… you always bust on him for not acting like a wolf… but you have really been missing some major body language here, even Toboe has asked me about it and if he is getting it…"

"What am I missing?"

"The next time you guys fight just smell him Kiba."

"I know what Tsume's scent is."

"Just do it Kiba, alright? And don't tell him I talked to you about anything like this because he will kick my butt."

Hige tilted his head back, either really going to sleep or pretending, and Kiba thoughtfully leaned back, wondering what he had been missing.


	2. Chapter 2

He had decided to keep an eye on Tsume and try to figure it out. He started as soon as the other got back from hunting, both him and Toboe each with two rabbits, a pretty huge hunt. "Four rabbits?"

Toboe grinned, "Tsume found a den."

Toboe brought one of his over to Hige while Tsume headed towards him, dropping both rabbits in front of him and then sitting down. And suddenly there were red flags going up all over the place for Kiba. "You did really good Tsume." It was minute but he could see Tsume's tail wagging. He grabbed one and only then did Tsume grab his own and take it off to his corner of the cave to eat in peace. With that he was starting to get an idea of just what was going on, though he would put it on a back burner until there was another fight.

They headed out the next day and for a few grueling days there was no chance for much else than moving forward. It was the third day that Toboe was starting to lag behind and Tsume moved up next to Kiba, "We're tired."

Normally he would ignore the other, they had to keep moving, but he was starting to feel that he had a little more responsibility for his pack, that it was _his _pack, and his youngest member was hurting. He stopped and looked at Tsume, making a note at how the other lowered himself slightly, waiting for Kiba's response. "Find a place."

Tsume nodded and headed out, while Kiba waited for Hige and Toboe to catch up with him, standing protectively over Toboe when he reached him and collapsed on the ground before him. Tsume came back a half hour, looking tired and windblown, but indicated for them to follow. He had realized early on that Tsume was good at finding hidey holes, he would have to ask him how sometime.

He made sure that Hige and Toboe were tucked in the back, the furthest from the harsh blow of the wind. Tsume was lying against the wall near the front, his head resting on his paws. Kiba purposely moved into his space, lying down between him and the entrance, blocking him from the brunt of the wind. Tsume glanced at him, unsure, but laid his head back down closing his eyes.

Kiba woke up achy and cold the next morning, but when he opened his eyes he could see Hige and Toboe cuddled up close to each other still sleeping and next to him Tsume slept, curled into a ball with his tail over his snout. He couldn't help his tail wagging, some part of him content that his pack was safe and sleeping soundly. He stood up, stretching and sniffing the air. His nose twitched with the smell of prey and with a glance at the others he took off. Hopefully he could bring back breakfast. By the time he returned with a deer, they were obviously getting closer to something good as the prey animals became more plentiful, Tsume was standing guard by the edge of the cave, pacing. He noticed Kiba right away and dashed towards him, stopping short and lowering himself a little, something that Kiba wondered if he had always done.

"Where were you!"

Kiba didn't bother to answer him as he moved passed him, the deer was testament to where he had been. Tsume followed him anxiously, nose twitching. The pups were up already and bounded towards Kiba, yipping happily at the food. Tsume waited even after the pups started to eat, waited until Kiba crouched down to eat and only then did he nose Hige over and dug in.


	3. Chapter 3

Kiba wanted to head out right away, but without making Tsume ask him he said they would stay another day and build up their strength again. He had been outside checking the area when he heard growls from the cave, flying back, ready to fight off an attacker. Instead what he saw was Tsume and Hige growling at each other. Hige saw him and took off towards him, skittering to a halt behind him, leaving Tsume to face Kiba.

"What is going on?"

Tsume seemed caught off guard by Kiba but aimed his sights on Hige, "He started it! He won't get out of my face."

"He was picking on Toboe!"

Kiba glanced around at Toboe sulking in the corner and believed Hige. He moved more fully in front of Tsume, not threatening yet. "I'm ending it. Just calm down."

A small whine escaped from Tsume and he pawed the ground for a moment before baring his teeth, growling. "You going to make me?"

Kiba's ears went back and he bared his teeth, "If I have to." He had seen it the moment Tsume had been faced with him instead of Hige, the attitude hadn't changed but his tail had gone down and as soon as he bared his teeth his tail had tucked between his legs. Tsume seemed unsure and snarled, backing up a few steps.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Hige grab Toboe and head out, leaving them alone. When they were gone he approached Tsume, his tail high in the air and took Hige's advice, really smelling the other. He had to physically restrain himself from startling, Tsume smelled _submissive_, there was no other word for it. His scent was practically screaming out for an Alpha, and Kiba realized how big a mistake he had made. He had avoided ordering the other about because he knew that Tsume had been a loner and he didn't want to have conflict tearing them apart, but everything about Tsume was screaming that he wanted to be part of a pack, that he wanted a leader.

He approached him, expecting Tsume to submit, it was what his scent said he wanted to do but Tsume kept growling, even as he was backing up. "You're gonna lay off Toboe and Hige, got it?"

"Says who?"

"Says me and since this is my pack you're gonna listen."

"Who made you Alpha?"

He didn't fully understand what was wrong with Tsume, "I did. And you will do what I tell you to."

The hesitation was back, and Tsume whined again. "I'm not going to submit to you just because you tell me to."

And with that he understood what Hige had been saying. Tsume wanted to submit but he needed to be forced to submit. Kiba could see it now, every part of Tsume wanted to submit but his pride wouldn't let him, not just on Kiba's say so. He crouched and leapt towards Tsume, teeth bared. He caught him off guard, his teeth sinking into Tsume's shoulder, making the other yelp.

Tsume whirled, making Kiba lose his grip, and snapped at him. He missed him and Kiba dove at him again, really getting into the fight. Tsume wasn't pulling his bites and he didn't plan to either. Tsume went for his leg and he moved quicker, tackling Tsume and knocking him to his back. He was on him in an instant, jaws around the others throat, pressing just short of breaking the skin. Tsume continued to struggle and Kiba growled out, "Submit!" He bit down until he was only moments from tasting blood and finally Tsume went limp, whimpering.

He held him there still, long seconds of forced submission until he was sure that Tsume got the message. He finally let go and sat back, watching Tsume to see what he would do. He was panting heavily, whimpering. Kiba waited for the other to get up, but Tsume stayed where he was. He moved forward, hesitating when Tsume cringed. "Are you okay?"

Tsume whimpered but hesitantly rolled onto his stomach, staying on the ground. Kiba approached him, and when he got close enough Tsume moved, licking submissively at Kiba's muzzle. Kiba let him, taking in how relaxed Tsume looked. He finally pulled away, "Lay down, let me check you out."

Tsume did, eyes rolled up submissively, and Kiba settled next to him. The bite on the shoulder was the worse and he licked at it, not stopping when Tsume whined. The other really hated when they tended his wounds, though why he didn't know. He didn't pull away this time, leaving Kiba a little floored at what a submissive wolf had been hiding behind Tsume's aloof attitude.

He finished and sat back on his haunches, eyeing him. "Are you alright?"

"Yes Kiba." He whimpered out the words, keeping low to his belly.

He frowned, "You don't need to be afraid of me Tsume."

He didn't answer, tail tucked firmly under him, keeping his head down between his paws. Kiba sat down, looking at him. Still, something was wrong. He tilted his head and got up to go look out of the cave for the other two, watching out of the corner of his eye as Tsume crawled to the back of the cave, huddling against the wall.

He sighed, he wasn't entirely sure what had happened, he had expected Tsume to submit, he smelled like he would, but something else was going on. He caught a scent of Hige and Toboe, watching them cautiously come over the hill, gaining speed when they saw Kiba outside waiting for them.

Hige paused when he could smell blood, anxiously looking into the cave, "Is everything… okay?"

He glanced back at Tsume and sighed, "Yes."

Toboe eyed them suspiciously, heading into the cave, wary of being on the wrong side of Tsume's temper again, but the other wolf didn't move, stayed huddled in the back. Toboe glanced at Kiba before wagging his tail the smallest bit, lowering himself as he approached him, "Tsume?"

He raised his head a little, but didn't get up, and Toboe took that as an invitation, cuddling up next to him. He had just laid his head down when he stopped, sniffing, a shocked look on his face, "You're bleeding!"

Kiba winced, "We had a disagreement. It's solved now."

Toboe lowered his muzzle, submitting calmly to Kiba. When he was sure that he wasn't in trouble he turned back to Tsume, sniffing him over, licking at the wound. He stopped after a moment, cringing back, remembering Tsume didn't like that but the other hadn't moved at all. He was confused and rocked to his feet, "I'll leave you alone…"  
>Tsume's eyes skittered to Kiba for a moment and he shifted forward to nuzzle at Toboe's side. "Don't go." All three stared at him but Toboe instantly complied, lying back down along his side, nuzzling in against him, laying his head on the ground next to Tsume.<p>

Hige watched, shocked, and turned to Kiba who shrugged. Wary of the fact that Tsume might be putting up with the pup, but too curious to resist trying, Hige headed over cautiously. He went low, aware that Tsume was dominant over him, but approached. He couldn't lay on his other side since he was pressed against the wall so he laid as close as he could, holding his breath. Tsume lifted up his paw, letting Hige lay close before putting his paw back down, partially over Hige, and burying his snout under his other paw.

Kiba watched them, part of him happy to see Tsume embracing their pack, to see him accepting comfort from them, but something told him that it wasn't completely right. He headed in their direction and watched Tsume's whole body tense up, and worse, watched him shift until he was fully behind Hige and he had no doubt the other was hiding from him. He didn't push him, it had already been a long day, and he curled up on the other side of the cave, hoping that by tomorrow Tsume would be alright.


	4. Chapter 4

Tsume woke up before the others, hesitant to leave the warm huddle of fur… even more hesitant to go past Kiba. Kiba pretended to be asleep, he had woken as soon as the other stirred but he was waiting to see what he would do. It looked like he was contemplating for a moment but Tsume got up, carefully stepping out of the embrace of the other two, heading towards the opening of the cave. Kiba could see that his tail was still firmly tucked, and he did not stand fully up, trying to slink close to the ground. He waited until he was almost to him and stood up, startling him.

Tsume whimpered, dropping to the ground. Kiba frowned, taking a few steps towards him, but Tsume flattened his ears, pressing backwards until he hit the wall, panting in fear. "Tsume, you need to relax, I'm not going to hurt you." He just continued to huddle there though, and Kiba wasn't sure what to do. He finally backed up, giving Tsume a clear path out of the cave, and the other took off, nearly running out of the cave.

"Damnit." He went over and nudged Hige until the other grumpily woke up. Impatiently he pawed at the ground, "Get up. We have a problem."

He stretched lazily, but his look was serious, "With Tsume?"

"Do you think that's normal? He seems…"

Hige glanced the way he had gone, and looked down, "I feel kind of responsible… I know he wanted you to be Alpha, but I don't know why he's so afraid… it's like he doesn't understand how it works, what does he think you're gonna do? Hasn't he ever had an alpha before?"

They both seemed to come to the same conclusion and Kiba wanted to smack himself, "That must be it. He must have had an Alpha that did… something to him. I'm gonna go find him and talk."

Hige scuffed at the ground with his paw, "Why don't I do that… I think for the time being he's too scared to deal with you."

He didn't want that, he wanted to go himself, but he gave in. "Go get him."

Hige headed out, following Tsume's scent. He found him not too far from the cave, curled up in the snow. "Come on Tsume, it's cold out here." He nudged him gently, "Don't worry, it's okay."

He didn't respond, though he pushed to his feet, tilting his head to press under Hige's chin, and if that wasn't a sign of how upset he was nothing else would be. He never would have submitted to Hige.

He moved back, mumbling that he had to pee. He sniffed, but Kiba's smell was everywhere and with only a small glance at Hige he squatted, refusing to lift his leg, not wanting to challenge Kiba.

"You're peeing on your own tail."

His only response was to flatten his ears and wait for Hige to head back to the cave. He did, unnerved by Tsume following at his heels. He stopped before they got there, turning on him, "Tsume, come on man. Quit cowering."

He sat down abruptly, "I'm not starting a fight."

Hige inched forward, nuzzling against Tsume's muzzle. When he didn't do anything he licked at his face, intentionally being submissive. He didn't know what was wrong with Tsume, but they desperately needed him to be a strong beta to Kiba's Alpha, and he really wanted to remind him of that.

Tsume took it, still as a stone, eyes on the opening of the cave, looking for Kiba. He finally tilted his head, "Stop it."

He did, because it had been an order. "We need you."

Tsume shook his head, pawing at the ground. "I don't want to talk about it. Just… it's cold. Can we go back inside?"

He nodded, unsure of what to do. Tsume waited for him, and at a loss as to what to do he headed in. Kiba rocked to his feet when they came in, "Everything alright?"

Tsume crouched down until he was almost under Hige, who scratched his head, "I guess." He motioned towards Toboe, "Tsume, go over with Toboe, okay?"

He nodded, Kiba making a face at the blatant submission, and went over to Toboe, pressing in between him and the wall, laying his head over one of Toboe's paws. The younger wolf seemed confused by the behavior but happy, snuffling against the other and licking his face before settling down next to him.

Frustrated Kiba growled, "I don't like this."

Hige rolled his eyes at him, "That won't help." It was true, the growling had scared Tsume. Toboe nuzzled him to comfort him and Hige grumpily trudged to him, bumping his head against Tsume, who settled down behind him. "Outside Kiba, right now."

Tsume didn't seem to like that at all, and he pressed his snout under Toboe's paw. Hige didn't wait for an answer, heading towards the exit, Kiba following him after a few moments.


End file.
